A Tale of Unlikely Anti-Heroes
by EBNX-Ragnarok
Summary: Whisper is mute, Aura is a gang boss, and Koran has a tragedy following him where ever he goes. This story takes place inbetween Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus. An Epic Story about how three bad people are given a chance to save to world and be seen as the heroes for once. But not if the forces in place will have anything to say about it. Original Characters
1. 3 Prolgues

**A Tale of Three unlikely Anti-Heroes**

**Whisp** Chroma has an issue, a broken pocket watch has been his lucky charm for as long as he could remember. His mother was in prison, so he lived with his uncle Reese. He hadn't even considered the idea of monsters and mayhem till it literally came looking for him. He'd never been told to speak up for himself, not that he could.

**Aura **Cook was just a trying to get through school without being noticed, but no matter where she went people seemed to be drawn to her. Always looking to her for guidance when she was lost herself. Without her mother to teach her right from wrong she became a problem child. Leading a gang till she was relocated by police, typically for arson.

**Koran** Riggs has always found disaster in his path, his mother blamed his father for placing a curse on them. The Riggs family had endured it all, earthquakes, tornadoes, and floods. Edwin thought he was ready for anything, till the day a gas leak and faulty wiring got his mother killed.

~ Whisp Prologue ~

The sounds of laughter could be heard inside an alley in San Francisco, California. Inside the darkened alley three older teens were surrounding a younger teen wearing a black long coat, black and white horizontal striped shirt, and dark blue pants. He was short, fair skinned, and had golden eyes.

"C'mon kid aren't you gonna fight back!?" The head thug grabbed the boy and threw him against the opposite wall scaring alley cats away.

_ I've always been told to follow the rules, exercise restraint._

"This punk ain't worth our time," said the same thug that threw him as he punched Whisp in the gut. He lost all his air in a chocked gasp and slid down the wall a golden pocket watch rolled out of his coat pocket. "Hey sweet lookin' watch there, don't mind if I do."

_ It was easier to tuck in and take the punches, less trouble followed you, if you just became invisible._

"Hey let go of me you little punk!" The thug had grabbed the watch, but the boy grabbed his arm hard not letting him take the watch.

_ That's what my mother always said: "Stay invisible." _

"What wanna fight now?" The thug let go of the watch backing up and aiming with his heel slammed his foot hard against the wall "Yowch!" The boy had moved his head so the thug had only hurt himself and the building he kicked.

_ I'm sorry Mom, but sometimes that proves impossible._

The boy grabbed his pocket watch and like magic the chain grew longer and thicker as he swung it once so it would wrap his hand. Suddenly he had a pair of very intimidating golden knuckles.

_My name is Whisp Chroma, I am a mute, but that doesn't mean I won't give you a piece of my mind._

The boy, Whisp, walked out of the alley leaving behind three beaten bloody thugs in the alley unconscious. He sorted through their wallets before tossing them down a storm drain.

~ Aura Prologue ~

"So those Tarts think they can mess with the Fire Flies?" A blonde girl yelled, she couldn't have been fifteen. "Well show them a thing or two! We'll spray paint their base in the middle of the night!"

"Yeah! We'll ambush them one at a time as they get out of school!" A japanese girl said nodding her head. "We'll rough em up and take their money!"

"We'll need an allaby, cause we'll need to leave this dump before they do." An african-american girl said as they came up with plans to take down their rivals. "We can also break a window in their school."

This was taking place in the secret hang out for the Fire Fly Gang in Sacramento, several girls were together. Most of them were here to be with friends, only a few were here to cause mayhem. "What is the meaning of this?" Said an older voice that the rest look too.

A woman wearing a green beret, black combat vest, and dark green camouflage long sleeve fatigues. She also wore black tight pants with pockets lining the outside of her legs. They looked thin enough for a set of pens...or shivs. The symbol on her beret said: "IRA," an Irish Republican Army beret. It looked plenty faded, but she wore it well.

Cascading down her back was feathery looking red and orange fiery hair, behind a pair of aviator shades were emerald green eyes. She had very pale skin with a splash of freckles on her left cheek only.

"Aura! Perfect timing, look at all this!" Around the hang out were blue spray painted graffiti, their symbols of fire flies over taken by pictures of blue birds. "The Jays have completely defaced our hang out!"

Aura took one sweeping glance, "Alright fine. Tomorrow just before lunch we'll all leave and burn their school down." Suddenly the rest of the girl who'd been excited suddenly looked pale.

"What was that, burn their school down?"

"But that's not right."

"The other student didn't-"

"Who cares?!" Aura yelled shutting them up, "I'm not here to baby sit girls who wanna gossip and paint nails. If we're taking revenge we're ding it my way, I can even get us a ride and guns."

The atmosphere was dead silent and cold, "However if you girls are willing to be the bigger "men" so to speak then we'll ignore this ever happened." That option sounded way more...safe? Better? Never the less it was the one that got everyone nodding their heads and agreeing.

"Right! Forgive and forget!"

"It's just paint!"

"We can wash it off! Or paint over that!"

Aura nodded, "I need to go and do that research paper for Mister Oblique. See you all tomorrow," Aura left with a grin. The fear on the girl's faces was not only hilarious, but real. _Real fear...I like that._

~ Koran Prologue ~

A beefy guy with pale blonde hair and dark chocolate colored skin was waiting for a train in San Jose, California. When suddenly every single train switched to: [Delayed]. A cascade of sighs from the other hopeful passengers aired around the room.

Except the beef cake, his coal black eyes simply closed as the load speaker announced that there was a collision between 2 trains. The entire rail way system in southern California was disabled for investigations and risks of more collisions in surrounding areas.

The big guy got up and walked out picking up a ruck sack with him and slung it over his shoulders. He was wearing just a jacket with the sleeves torn off. His jeans were faded and ripped to hell, he walked backward on the highway putting his thumb out waiting for someone to stop and pick him up.

It took hours and it wasn't till sunset when a tucker stopped for him, the side of the truck said: "Pepsi-Cola!" On the side; "Hop in buddy. You look tired," The old white trucker said with a friendly grin.

"Thank you," The dark skinned teen said politely climbing into the back.

"So what's your name and where are you headed?" The trucker said waiting for traffic to ease up so they could get going.

"My name is Koran Riggs. I am going to San Francisco, Mount Tam." He spoke very politely, but his deep voice almost made it sound like a threat.

"Well nice to meet you Mister Riggs, my name is Terry. I'm headed to San Diego. I'll take you that far alrighty?" The older man looked a little nervous, sure they were both big guys. But Terry was the "i love nachos and beer" big, whilst Koran looked prison muscles big.

Koran had let himself fall asleep, which was never a good idea. When he woke up Terry was screaming while they slid on their side. Terry's side, the entire big rig truck had been flipped on its side somehow!

Koran immediately ripped his seat belt and grabbed his ruck sack. He threw it out the window into oblivion as he did the same with Terry's belt. Terry was still screaming as Koran grabbed him and climbed out the window, they were sliding on the highway. The gas cylinders on the sides were sparking and being grinded thinner and thinner by the asphalt.

Koran looked around before he noticed they were still surrounded by soft sand, "Trust me." Koran said as he jumped taking Terry with him, they landed in the sand hard as the truck slid a few more yards before the actual truck exploded with the front of the rig spraying soda everywhere as the can got hot and kept exploding and putting the fire out.

Terry was shaking like a leaf as they waited for highway patrol to arrive, when they did Terry blamed it all on Koran claiming the man had high jacked his truck. Koran had disappeared hours ago unable to defend himself as police filed a warrant for his arrest. Again.

**Let me put this easy; none of us are good people. But just this once we're given the chance to save the world. We'll do our damnest, but no promises.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Whisp

**I - Whisp**

"Whisp, I know this is hard for you." His mother said grasping his hands, he didn't pull away. The droning noise of other prison visitors was suppressed as his gold eyes focused on his mother's amber eyes.

From pictures he had seen of his mother she used to be so beautiful, but now it looked like she aged sixteen years in six months. Her hands had a one or two sun spots, her hair was starting to streak grey. She was supposed to be thirty four, but she looked fifty.

[I know Mom, don't worry about me.] Whisp wrote on his note pad for her to see.

"Oh Whisp!" She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, "I'm never gonna stop worrying about you. Not until the day I draw my last breath, even then I'll still worry!" Whisp blinked a little feeling weird, but he hugged her back.

"Eyy Elise Chroma, two minutes left." A guard said loudly over the conversation shattering Whisp happy moment with his mom.

"I still got seven minutes to spend with my son," Elise Chroma said looking at the clock.

"Well I'm cutting you short, hurry I got lunch to eat." The guard said looking at his watch impatiently.

Whisp's fist tightened, he wanted to go over and punch that guard in the mouth. Give him a _knuckle sandwich_ for that. However it would only get his mother in trouble, [I love you Mom.] He wrote for her to see, [Uncle Reese teaches me and I'm well fed.]

"I certainly hope so," She said pursing her lips together in a tight frown.

[He could do to miss a meal or two,] Whisp wrote making a small smile that his mother mimed.

"Definitely," She pulled him close and kissed him on the top of his head before she pulled him close. "I love you . . . so much . . ."

Whisp felt tears coming from his eyes, but blinked them away.

He walked out of the prison with his uncle Reese; who was talking on a cell phone. He'd been doing that a lot lately, almost 24/7 for the past three days. He didn't ask, if it was important than he'd know.

Uncle Reese was a tall man with scars all over his face and a dark purple pin striped suit. He was whispering, but Whisp could tell he was speaking some odd language. He surprisingly picked a few words up. Like: _retreat, run, reconvene,_ and _Yellow Stone._

Finally he closed his cell phone; "Did you enjoy the visit?" Whisp nodded, "Good. I'm gonna drop you back off at boarding school; then I gotta go for a few days. Here's some money, spend it wisely." He handed Whisp five hundred dollars, technically Whisp didn't need it.

The thugs he beat up the other day had given him nearly three hundred dollars, "It's for food, text books, clothes, and protection. I know what you've been up too, you're lucky I don't tell your mother."

Whisp felt cold, _He know I've been fighting and stealing money?!_

"You've been popular with the ladies at school right?!" Uncle Reese said nudging him wagging his eye brows; "I see them hanging off you. Remember, protection if always important."

Now Whisp was confused, he was tempted to ask Reese what he meant. But just decided to drop it; _Protection? Like weapons? _As for the "ladies" they came to him for answers on their homework, Whisp was a triple A student, and the girls always cheated off his work. Whisp obviously demanded payment for each person, he wasn't gonna be seen as weak. Just smart.

It was night time when Whisp left his dorm, his uncle had left a long time ago, but he waited for his Uncle to get out of town before he disappeared off campus. He wore a long black coat with a hood to cover his face; the night never bothered him. In fact, it made it easier to make a living.

"Hey Short Stack, got any cash?!"

_Perfect_

Whisp tried to walk past the two drunkards, "Hey!" The man grabbed Whisp's should who immediately spun around knocking the first man out with a devastating sucker punch.

"What George! You little punk," The drunk man finished his drink giving Whisp enough time to pick up another bottle shattering it against a wall giving him a sharp glass weapon. "Whoa! Whoa! Hey now, I don't want any trouble."

Whisp took the unconscious man's wallet taking three dollars out, _cheap_, he held out his hand demanding the second man's wallet. At first he didn't comply, then Whisp put the sharp glass to the first man unconscious throat.

"Okay Okay!" He dug out his wallet and pulled out twenty seven dollars and giving it too Whisper who took it while backing up slowly and disappeared into an alley.

Back in the street a shadowy figure smiled creepily behind Whisp disappearing into the very same alley, appearing the boy suddenly it hissed. **"Such a naughty boy! Won't you return that which is not properly yours?"**

Whisp whirled around to get pushed into a wall a cold hand forced his head against a wall the icy palm covering his eyes. **"Do not speak."** The figured laughed, **"Not that you could. You will listen to me and you will do as I say."**

Whisp struggled, he kicked and punched at the creep, but if he was doing any damage (which he doubted) then the creeper didn't let up. _What the hell?! No one can sneak up on me!_

**"You will head to Yellow Stone National Park, the now empty cradle of Typhoon. You will reconvene with your army and you will lead the rise of Gaea! If you are not on your way by sunrise your work will all be for naught. Elise Chroma will die in her sleep at my own silent hands!"**

Whisp felt a surge of power, taking out his pocket watch he wrapped it around his wrist in one swing as it seemed to grow in his hand again. He was about to punch the man when it all suddenly vanished.

Whisp's punch continued onward smashing a brick wall in front of him revealing a young woman showering. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as Whisp dashed away into the darkness.

_"If you are not on your way by sunrise...Elise Chroma will die..."_ That hissing voice was still in his head! He felt genuinely terrified for the first time in months, but he was sure about one thing. He had to go; rushing "home," his dorm, he packed up a backpack full of necessary items. _Lead an army? What the hell was that thing talking about?_

_Clothes, Food, Cell Phone, and...Money_ He looked at his hidden jar of money, written on the jar was: [Mom's Bail Money.] He had nearly seven hundred dollars in there, not counting what he got today. _It's for Mom, not me._ He decided to use Uncle Reese's five hundred dollars and stuffed his looted money into the jar leaving it alone.


	3. Chapter 2

**II - Aura**

Aura was tired of this, she was walking down the street, and she had already been hit on by the same nameless asshole four times now. "Hey cutie!" He was approaching from behind, she grabbed his hand and spun around twisting it way too far. "Ahhh! Stop! Stop!" His free hand punched her across the cheek, people were watching now great.

_Perfect._Aura pulled out a forty-five pistol and put it between his eyes, he instantly froze as did everyone else. "Stop following me before I shoot a stalker," She shot between his feet _BANG _to make him jump and sprint off.

"Hmph!" Looking around everyone had fled her location as fast as they could. "Finally all the people are gone," This was more like it! Plus seeing the fear on that jerk's face was nice, _Am I weird for liking it when people fear me? . . . Nah._

She checked her cell phone and pulled up her notes; she had an appointment to keep. Suddenly the phone rang, she answered.

"Aura what's this I hear of a crazy girl with a gun? We're getting reports all over at the station-"

"How dare you assume it was me Officer Grant!" Aura said in a mock hurt tone.

"So it was you? Did you kill anyone?"

"Nah, just scared off a stalker."

"How many times did the guy hit on you this time?"

"Four."

"We'll that's improvement, you used to shoot the first time."

"It was self-defense!"

"Sure; please refrain from shooting your gun again. Guys! Stop suiting up! It's just Aura," Over the phone she could hear many people audibly groan. "Did you eat yet Aura? Make sure you don't just buy fast food again. All the money in the world and you choose McDonalds?"

"I am meeting friends to eat at the mall," Aura said ready to hang up. "Good-bye Officer Grant."

"Good-Bye Miss Cook," he hung up the phone and Aura sighed.

Officer Grant was basically a police man who decided he would take care of the orphan girl Aura Cook. Like Bruce Wayne, Aura was an orphan with an amazing amount of money.

She could buy a mall, which was recommend to her by investors, but she didn't feel like doing the boring stuff. She just looked for fun where she could find it. She never knew either of her parent and lived with her Grandpa in Ireland before they moved here, bought a house, and he died in a thunder storm.

She ran away from the orphanage and broke into her house, where she forced any potential buyers away at gun point. Then Officer Grant kept her from going to juvei and instead got her legal emancipation, her house back, and her ability to work if she should want to. She was almost eighteen, next year she'd be an adult.

She owed that cop a lot, but she had no idea how to repay her debt to him. All the money she could have and she was in debt! It was frustrating. She got a text: [Meet in the center of the mall.]

This was the Arden Fair Mall, biggest mall in Sacramento. A lot of people were here; rumors of a gun totting red head had spread. So people ran when they saw her, that cleared the halls pretty easy.

Going to the center of the mall she saw a young man relaxing on a bench whilst everyone else had ran away. "Hello Miss Cook." This guy looked like a cheesy cowboy, but that was because his clothes were clean and not dirt covered. That would've cleaned it up.

"Jacob; where are my guns?" Aura asked doing her best to look impatient. Her frustration thinking about Officer Grant helped.

"You'll get them; but first I need to see my money." Aura opened her purse; instead of the average girl's purse of make up, wallet, and cell phone. She had ammo, gun parts, and her forty-five. She pulled out a single stack of hundreds; "Ten Thousand Dollars."

"Very good, let me count, and thank you for buying Jacob's munitions? Nearly impossible to find good functioning old western gun and gun parts." As he counted silently he went over her order: "Twin revolvers with wood and gold finishes. Replacement parts, ten pounds of gun powder, a rendition of Doc Brown's Telescoped Winchester Rifle, and replacement parts."

"Plus a few other smaller arms, replacement cylinders, and 900 Rounds of Revolver Ammo plus 1228 Rifle Rounds. The Ammo, Gun Parts, and Gun Powder with be dropped off at your home in two hours, in one hour my associates will deliver the guns to you in person."

"It's great doing business with you again Lady Aura Cook," Jacob said with a loaded smile as he shook her hand.

"Likewise;" Aura said as she took her place. An hour passed as people amongst themselves dispersed the rumor of a crazy gun totting girl and went to continue their business.

Aura timed them it took them exactly 60 minutes to bring in two suit cases; "Delivery for Miss Aura Cook?"

"Right here boys; show me what I got." Aura said with a confident grin; they opened the first case.

"Twin Ornery Smashers, .78 Custom Round Casings, works best with the 900 Custom Gold Tipped Bullets." The revolvers looked absolutely beautiful, Aura licked her lips looking at them. The iron was fine polished, the wooden handles were bright, and had gold engravings in the wood. The stigma for Jacobs' Gun POWder was on the insides.

"A functioning Jacobs rendition of the Telescoped Winchester Rifle dubbed the Doc Jacobs." The rifle was in pieces, but like the Smashers the Doc was beautiful. Very similar looking, looking at these made her shudder with anticipation.

"Thank you boys;" Aura picked up the two cases and left like a girl carrying shopping bags. She felt giddy and eager to try her new arms.

_ Bang! Bang! Bang Bang! Bang! Bang!_ At Aura's late Grandfather's Home in the basement there was a shooting range, it had many memories here. All of them good; the sounds of gunfire always made her feel safe.

There were nails all over the back walls to hang up guns, but the only gun there was her forty-five. After Grandpa died they sold all his guns to make money on the taxes he still owed and refused to pay; Aura was really upset by that, but she could rebuild the collection with time.

She was trying out her new guns; she absolutely loved them. Jacob, the codename for every Jacobs salesman, had made a plastic mold of her hands. Now she knew why, they made these guns specifically for her!

Excitement was rushing through her veins as she carefully squeezed the triggers landing bull's eye after bull's eye. The sounds of exploding gunpowder was actually improving her aim; like the explosions of fire filled her with memories of a better time.

Suddenly that warm feeling was ripped from her; **"Hello Miss Aura Cook?"**

Whirling around firing behind her she made two holes in the forehead of a tall dark shadowy figures. The holes were giant, as if they opened purposely to let her bullets hit her walls. They closed up quickly, "What the hell."

Aura reached for the Winchester, but her Forty-Five was suddenly placed against her forehead. **"Calm yourself child and listen."**

Aura was feeling something odd, a different feeling as hissing cold voice spoke. _Is this fear?! Its awful... hm must be why I like it so much._ That realization calmed her down.

"Alright tall, dark, and creepy. Why are you here in my home?"

**"You will go to Yellow Stone National Park, you will reconvene with the Prince, and you will aid in the Rise of Gaea."** The dark man was mere millimeters from Aura's back, **"Otherwise Officer Grant will suddenly find himself without a wife, children, or home."**

Aura's eyes widened; as the man reached into her pocket pulling out a lighter. Her mother's lighter and flicked it on, looking into the fire she could see Officer Grant's home burning down. Wife and Kids still inside, the doors binded shut by black chains.

"If you touch any of them," Aura said lowly. A dark scary tone that had no effect on the man, "_I will kill you . . . slowly."_

**"You have till noon to leave, contact Officer Grant or his family before then and I will set it all ablaze. Individually if I must."**

"And if I just fill your prince with bullets what then?"

**"I does not matter what you do after your first step! When you leave its already decided! The earth mother will rise!"**

Suddenly it was all gone, Aura was suddenly gasping for air. She didn't realize she had been holding her breathe that entire time, she didn't know what to think. Other than she had to go, as soon as possible.

Quickly packing up she loaded a suit case with a set of replacement parts for her Smashers and disassembled the Doc. She loaded the case with ammo and left;_Yellow Stone National Park? Easy._


End file.
